Shield Me From Injustice
by Mikki19
Summary: Long-time Diva, Harper, wanted to scream as she saw The Shield take out her fiance, Randy. She never thought she'd lay eyes on Dean Ambrose again after leaving the indie circuit for a WWE career. What will happen when old flames and new loves clash?
1. The Beginning of the End

_AN: So I shouldn't really be writing another story but I've recently become addicted to the craziness that is Dean Ambrose. I've always been a Randy Orton fan and seeing him go at it with the Shield is just great for my inspiration. Therefore, this is my new story. It will be on the backburner but I think that this will replace my other wrestling story, I Will Not Bow. I hope you enjoy!_

_Characters: (Katie-Marie) Harper [OC], Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and other WWE Superstars_

_Rating: M for language, violence, alcohol/drug abuse and some adult themes._

_Disclaimer: I own the plot and my OC(s). This will only be posted once._

_And I think that's all I need to tell you right now. So, give it a read, give me some feedback and we'll see how this story goes!_

_Mikki xx_

_P.S. For chapter 1 I'd recommend listening to Daddy by Emile Sande. The emotion and some lyrics of this song inspired me whilst writing. The few lines at the end of this chapter are from the song and I thought that they'd fit well with this story._

* * *

**The beginning of the end.**

It was a squash match. Everyone knew it. I knew it, Randy knew it and the WWE Universe knew it. Brad Maddox didn't stand a chance as the Apex Predator circled his sore body. The chants of 'RKO' deafened me as the audience got to their feet and supported their favourite Face Superstar.

"Get up!" I couldn't help but laugh as Randy soaked up the energetic crowd and beat his fists against his chest. He sent a smile my way before dropping to the mat.

"R-K-O!" I jumped along with the claps and roars of the crowd. I loved my job. I felt truly honoured to be able to roll out of bed and not groan about going to work. The crowd, the support, and the chance to be able to work with the man I loved… it felt like a dream. I'd only been in the WWE for 3 years but already I felt like it was my life. Randy began to raise himself as Brad stirred on the mat. This was it. It was done.

"Hey!" The ref immediately shouted at Maddox as he jumped up and grabbed onto his shirt.

"FACE ME!" Randy looked demonic as Brad continued to hide from him. Pathetic. He wanted a match, he got one! In a moment of frustration Randy turned to face the jeering WWE Audience.

"Watch out!" Randy fell to his knees as Brad hit him in the back of the head. That was enough.

"Oi!" My British accent was in full flow as I climbed onto the ring apron and faced off with Maddox. "Grow a set and fight properly, you insignificant little twit!"

"What you gonna do about it, huh?!" I couldn't help the smirk on my face as he turned and walked into an RKO.

"Woo!" I raised my arms in happiness as Randy went for the pin. "1! 2! 3!" I punched the air at each count before entering the ring and jumping into the tattooed arms that waited for me. A small squeal left my lips as I was span around in a circle before a warm mouth met mine. The crowd whistled and hollered as I kissed their hero. I pulled away with a grin before wiping his lips with my thumb.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me to the turnbuckle. I stood on the middle ropes while he balanced on the bottom. He did his usual pose while I looked out at the cheering fans. I leant back against his chest as he soaked up the glory of his victory. Yes, I definitely wouldn't change a thing about my life. Suddenly I was knocked backwards off the turnbuckle as Randy's body was pulled away from mine. My back crashed to the mat as Randy tried to fight off whoever had attacked him. I quickly flipped myself over and saw 3 men in black beating down on my fiancé.

"Get off him!" I shouted while getting to my feet. One man froze while the others carried on with their attack. My blood ran cold as the man spun around while licking his lips. His head cocked to the side while my body shook. "D-dean?" His answer was a grin before he lunged at me. I quickly dropped to my knees and rolled out of the ring. I tried to run but another man slid out under the ropes and blocked my way. I put up my hands in defence and walked backwards, only to hit someone's chest. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. A hand wrapped itself in my hair before turning me around.

"Hey, sweetheart. You missed me?" That cocky smirked that I used to love was plastered on his face. An angry scream left my lips before my hand connected with his cheek. Of course, I should have known better. This only spurred him on and he threw me against the ring apron before crushing his lips onto mine. My hits to his head only added fuel to the fire and he pressed even harder against me.

"Ambrose! Let's go!" His lips quickly left mine before all 3 men jumped over the barrier and raced out of the arena. A shaky hand wiped the taste of Dean from my lips before I slowly crumpled to the floor.

"Are you alright, Harper?" A large shadow formed over me before a face popped into my view. "Harp?" I couldn't answer the Celtic Warrior as he looked at me in worry. I'd never thought I'd see him again. I never wanted to see him again, yet here he was. On the show I loved he had attacked the one person that meant the world to me. This thought brought me back into the present and I quickly climbed into the ring and over to Randy. Ryback and Cena had come out to help but I could see the pain in his eyes. The way he held his shoulder made me realise that a lot of damage could have been done while I was trying to run from my past. I had just left him. Yeah, I couldn't take on 3 men but I shouldn't have deserted him like that. I winced as he was helped out of the ring and a shout of pain left his lips. A pale arm wrapped itself around my shoulders as I walked behind my fiancé. I looked up at Sheamus with a grim smile before turning my gaze to the floor.

I shouldn't have thought that it was over.

_He kissed you on the lips and opened your eyes_

Dean Ambrose wasn't one to lose something he thought that was his.

_You had to catch your breath got such a surprise_

Things were about to change.

_And you always forgot how it feels to live in his lies_

Not just for me…

_He pulled you closer said he'll never let go_

But for the entire WWE.

_You couldn't trust him but you never said no_

Nothing would be the same again.

_In that moment he made you forgot how it feels when he's gone_


	2. They're Gonna Eat Me Alive

**They're Gonna Eat Me Alive**

I had spent the night wide awake with the memories of Dean Ambrose wrecking my life and nearly destroying me all those years ago. He was like a hurricane that entered into my world and blew everything into smithereens before leaving me to pick up the pieces.

"Harper." I jumped up from the bench as Randy walked in. "It's not good. Ryback has a sprained wrist, Cena's been taken to the hospital with a concussion and Sheamus has been banned from the building after wrecking the men's locker room in a rage."

"Fuck." The Shield, as we now knew them as, had been doing their rounds since the show began. First they attacked Ryback and then they took out Cena during his match. Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose sure were hypocrites. Fighting for injustice?! Why are they attacking people at random then?!

"I don't want to stay here tonight, not with you here any-"

"I'm not running from them." I growled before exiting the locker room.

"Har-"

"Little Miss AJ Lee better be ready tonight… I'm gonna throw her around like a ragdoll if not."

"Okay." Randy relented in his protests and threw his arm over my shoulders. "Let's show them whose running this show."

* * *

AJ waited patiently in the ring with her boyfriend and bodyguard by her side. The confident smile never left her face as she propped herself against the ropes and soaked in the jeers of the crowd. The boos turned to whistles and roars as _Pretty Handsome Awkward _by _The Used_ announced the arrival of AJ's opponent. As usual the brunette Diva sauntered through the curtains with her fiancé following after her. Randy did his signature pose whilst Harper raised her hands and sang along with her theme.

"_Harper has really poured her heart into that corset." _King made his usual remark at the Diva's pvc, red corset that accentuated her curves. Unlike other Divas, Harper was generally covered up in her black tights with the corset being the only part of her attire that teased her skin.

"_Oh, put your tongue away, King." _Michael Cole teased his friend before putting the attention back on to the recent events involving The Shield.

"Thank you." Harper smiled at her other half as he opened the middle ropes for her to enter the ring. Both of them went to their usual turnbuckle and posed for their fans. The flashes of cameras made AJ sneer from ringside as all eyes were on the couple stood in the ring. The ref motioned for Randy to exit whilst AJ entered under the bottom ropes. No-one was prepared as Harper immediately speared her opponent to the ground at the sound of the bell. She hammered AJ into the mat with closed fists before standing up and stomping on each of AJ's limbs with her wedged boots. Randy grinned from ringside at the sight of his love copying one of his most memorable moves.

"Come on, AJ!" Dolph shouted whilst Big E Langston looked unimpressed at his friend's efforts so far. The referee ended up having to pull the angered brunette away from the fallen 'Crazy Chick'. AJ spat blood out of her mouth before wiping her mouth with her hand and gave Harper a sick smirk. This did nothing in her favour as Harper broke free from the ref holding her back and pounced back on top of her opponent. Once again she raged down on AJ with closed fists before holding onto her head and bouncing her up and down off the mat. Both Divas were screaming, one in anger and one in pain, the crowd knew of Harper's temper and so carried on cheering for her. It was common knowledge now that Harper was unpredictable. She was neither a Face nor Heel Diva. She was just herself.

"_Well, the referee is certainly having to battle with Harper's anger."_ Cole commented as Harper nearly got herself disqualified for grabbing at AJ's hair.

"Shut up!" Harper's scream echoed around the arena as she got in the referee's face. AJ took this moment to crawl over to her boyfriend and seek solace in his arms.

"Harper, calm down, take her out!" Randy pounded his fists on the mat to try and stop his fiancé from being becoming too distracted in her anger. She quickly turned away from the referee and ran to the opposite ropes. Dolph, Big E and AJ didn't have time to react before she pulled off a baseball slide and sent them all to the ground. With a smile she exited the ring and picked up AJ's fallen body. Harper quickly ran towards the ring post and sent her opponent spine first into the unforgiving metal. One hit wasn't enough and soon enough AJ's body was limp in her arms from the assault by Harper.

"Hey!" Harper dropped her opponent and was span around by Big E. Her eyes widened at the fist coming her way and she quickly dived out of its path, causing the punch to collide straight into the metal post. Harper looked in front of her to see Dolph and Randy going at it whilst the ref called for the bell.

"_Watch out!"_ The crowd and announcing team gasped as Big E's fist crashed into Harper's back, sending the Diva to the floor. More hisses and boos filled the arena as The Shield raced down through the audience. Surprisingly Dolph and Big E, with AJ in his arms, ran off up the ramp whilst the 3 men in black hopped over the barricades and glared at Randy. They rushed towards him and once again beat him into submission. Dean left the pack and walked over to a disoriented Harper. He gripped her cheeks and lifted her to her feet before sending her back into the steel steps.

"Dean!" The man in question turned and smirked at the sight of his team mates inside the ring with a raging Randy Orton bound to the ropes. With a nod he pulled Harper back up and slid her into the ring. Reigns dragged her into the centre of the ring by her hair as Dean got nose to nose with Randy. The restrained man let out a growl of frustration as the other went back over to Harper.

"Up!" Reigns roared and motioned for Rollins and Ambrose to lift the fallen Diva up over his shoulders.

"_Oh no! Not this!" _Cole shouted from his seat as The Shield set Harper up for their devastating finishing move. Harper's body hit the mat with a sickening thud as Randy yelled out in anger. He pulled desperately at the ropes and sent a seething glare at Ambrose as he crawled over Harper's unmoving body.

"If you want to keep her by your side, you'll have to do a lot better than this, Randy!" Dean sent a smirk over at the man attached to the ropes before returning his attention back to the woman he was straddling. He moved his lower half suggestively against his former girlfriend before tracing his tongue over her face.

"_This is sick!"_ King spat before taking his headgear off. He didn't get far as Cole pulled him back and motioned that there were too many for him to take out. With a solemn nod he sat back down and shut his eyes.

"See you later, baby." Dean hissed in the unconscious woman's ear before standing up and following his teammates out of the arena. Immediately King got back up and unbound Randy from the ring ropes. The Viper didn't even take notice of it and raced towards his fiancé. He cradled her head in his lap and wiped the trace of saliva from her skin whilst tapping her cheek lightly.

"Harp, wake up. Come on, sweetie." Slowly her eyes fluttered open as medics came into the ring. Randy wafted them away and collected Harper's body into his arms. He left the ring with the sound of the applauding crowd echoing in his ears. He took no notice of anyone backstage and went straight to his locker-room. Randy carefully laid Harper on the bench before kissing her forehead.

"We'll get them back, Harp. I promise."

* * *

AN:

So for the sake of this story, Dean Ambrose will be the actual name whilst Jon Moxley etc. will be the ring names that he has gone by. I'm just saying this now as I realised that she said 'Dean' in the last chapter when they hadn't revealed themselves yet so… yeah, he will be Dean Ambrose and not Jonathan Good in this story. Hope you don't mind!

As you can see, some parts of the chapters will be in 3rd person but that is most likely just going to be for matches.

_Playlist for Shield Me From Injustice:_

_Daddy by Emile Sande_

_Help I'm Alive by Metric_


	3. Rotting to the Core

The soft music of Snow Patrol lulled me into a peaceful daydream. There was no Shield, no Dean Ambrose and no threat above my head. There was just me and Randy. We stood under a cherry blossom tree and recited our vows with smiles on our faces. The breeze caressed my skin and the sun shone brightly.

Everything was perfect…

Suddenly the breeze turned into hale and the sun disappeared into darkness. It was all different. Randy no longer stood before me; instead Dean was in his place. His hands held mine as a circle of thorns was placed onto my head. I didn't even acknowledge the blood slowly staining my white dress as the crown bit into my skin. Randy's dead body hung from a branch of the tree and the Shield appeared behind Dean. With a smirk he stepped forward and leaned into me. Our lips met and I reciprocated the kiss. As our skin moulded together blood ran from our mouths and the hale seemed to melt away my skin until I was nothing but a porcelain doll. With a flick of his finger my body began to crack and I fell into pieces at his feet. Dean bent down and picked up the thorn crown before walking away with Rollins and Reigns behind him. The body of Randy suddenly went up in flames and nothing but ash was left. The wind blew it all away.

"_Harper!"_ The backdrop shook as though an earthquake had begun.

"_Harp!"_ A loud whistling filled my ears and made me wince. "_Hey!" _My eyes snapped open and I gasped for breath. "It's okay. It's okay, Harper. I'm here, baby." Warm arms surrounded me and held my shaking body into a bare chest. "Hey… it was just a dream. Nothing more." I looked up to see blue eyes staring at me with concern.

"I-I'm okay." I whispered before sitting up and wiping sweat off my brow.

"What happened?" His thumb came to rub my cheek and I saw wetness on his skin. I had been crying?

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream. It appears that Ambrose is not only ruining my life but also my sleep."

"Don't worry, Harper. Nothing will happen to you, I promise."

"You can hardly say that, Randy. You can't keep watch over me all the time."

"I can try." I giggled at his goofy smile. "That's my girl." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine. I tried to return the kiss but found myself frozen in place. Instead of Randy I saw Dean. It wasn't the man I loved, it was the man from my nightmares. I pulled away quickly and winced at my fiancé's hurt expression.

"I'm sorry. I just a bit shook up from my dream, it was so vivid. It felt so real and it scared me." I was never one to verbally admit that I was scared so Randy's expression immediately changed to one of concern. "Come on, we've got a match to get you ready for." I patted his shoulder before getting up and going over to his gym bag.

"No." My head snapped to his direction at the stern response. "I don't want you out there, Harper. Not tonight."

"Why? I'm not having Dean Ambrose scare me away from supporting the man I love."

"You didn't experience what I experienced on Monday. The way they manhandled you and how he assaulted you... It was sick! He crossed the line; I won't have you put in that position again." I knew that there was no arguing with him from the look on his face. I held my hands up in surrender and sat down on the bench whilst he took off his tracksuit so that he was just in his trunks.

"There's a massage with your name on it for when you return." I smiled as he groaned. Sheamus' theme echoed around the arena and the screams of the fans began. "It's been a long time since you opened the show, babe."

"Yeah, but I don't care. The quicker I fight, the quicker we can get out of here. I need to regroup and think of how to take care of those thugs once and for all. I think a few kicks to the skull are in order."

"You know that The Punt is banned now… the last thing we need is for you to be suspended."

"Still, I can pull a few strings and make it a one night only kinda deal. They've already attacked half the locker room and now they're starting on Divas… they won't get away with it for much longer."

"No, that's where you're wrong. The Divas are fine, it's just me that's in the line of fire. I broke it off with someone that I knew would come back to haunt me. It's my fault that this is happening to me."

"Don't think like that." He gripped my face in his hands and leant his forehead against mine. His minty breath hit my lips while his thumbs stroked my cheeks. "They're looking for trouble and just using you as an excuse. You did nothing wrong. Listen, we'll sort this..." Randy threw on his shirt and drank some water before going to the door. "Just watch me win." He gave me a cocky smile before leaving the locker room. I couldn't help but shake my head at his attitude. Nothing ever fazed him.

"Harper!" The door slammed open and hit the wall with a bang as my fellow Brit danced through the doorway.

"What's up, Lay?"

"Just wanted to keep my favourite Diva company while her man fights tonight…"

"And...?" I could see by the look on her face that something was up.

"And Randy wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I knew it! I'm fine. I've dealt with Dean Ambrose and his psychotic personality before. In fact, I dealt with him for 3 damn years! Do people think that I'm just gonna break because he's suddenly reappeared?! Sure, I'm a bit freaked out, but I'm not going to let him rule my life again!"

"I know that you're stronger than Randy thinks, but I can't help but care about you. You're my best friend! I care about you, Harper."

"I'm sorry." I loosened my shoulders and took in a deep breath. "I shouldn't take my mood out on you."

"It's okay, I'm just frightened **for** you. You told me what happened when he used to get like this and I can't help but be scared because this situation is so much more emotionally charged. I don't want you to go into hospital because of Dean Ambrose…" My right hand subconsciously touched the scar that ran across my left collarbone.

"Yeah… I know…"

"_Dean, just pull over the damn car! You're drunk and angry… just stop!" I tried to slam my hand down on the brake but he gripped my wrist and pushed me away._

"_You do this to me, Harper! This is your fault." He took another drink out of his half-empty vodka bottle and pressed down harder on the accelerator._

"_Dean, you're scaring me, please just stop!" I felt the tears run down my cheeks as he smacked his fists angrily against the steering wheel. The rumble of the car increased as he raced further down the road. "I thought you'd quit drinking?! You promised me!"_

"_I lied." He grinned before taking a hard swerve to the left. The scream left my lips before I could stop it as he smashed the bottle against my window and pulled out another one from inside his jacket. He'd come to the flat to pick me up. We were supposed to be going for dinner so that we could talk about who was going to get which pieces of furniture they wanted. I thought that he'd finally turned a corner once I'd put an end to the relationship. Obviously… I was wrong._

"_Dean!" He tangled his hand in my hair and pulled me closer to him._

"_Kiss me, Harper. Just kiss me and take it all back. I __**won't**__ leave you, I'll __**never**_ leave you."

"_Get off!" I tried to push him away but that only angered him further. My head crashed into the dashboard as he let out a shout of fury. Blood poured from the cut on my forehead and a loud buzzing filled my head. "Dean…" I slowly lifted myself back up but was sent back down into the dashboard as his hand wrapped around the back of my neck. Pain shot up my back as he quickly brought me back against his shoulder._

"_Look… look ahead, Harper. It didn't have to go like this." Dread filled my body as I saw the brick wall that he was heading for. I tried to move but found that my body was paralyzed from fear._

_"No." I whimpered as he kissed my bloody forehead whilst taking his hand off the wheel. A loud crunch filled my ears and the clash of metal and brick threw me forward into the window. The last thing I felt was a searing pain up my right shoulder before my world turned to black._

"Harper?" Layla's voice brought me out of my memories of the car wreck. "What is it?" I hadn't told her much about the accident. Truth be told, I hadn't told many people about it.

"Just remembering about one of his worst moments…" I let her lead me over to the bench and hold my hand in hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I never have… Randy doesn't even know the full extent of it all."

"Maybe it will help if you tell someone." Her brown eyes looked at me in worry.

"Okay… I had ended things with him the week before the accident. He got angry, wrecked the room and threw me against a wall before shouting and leaving. The morning after, he called me and apologised, he said that he realised how fucked up he was and so was going for help. Like a fool, I believed him. I always believed him, always forgave him for what he did to me. A few days later he called me again and said that he hadn't had a drink since our fight and he wanted to meet up with me so that we could decide on who gets what from the apartment. He sounded so genuine, Lay, I can't even describe how he sounded… it felt amazing to hear him sound so good, you know? I thought that maybe he had finally realised what he'd done. So I agreed and he came to pick me up on the Friday night. He said he'd found a good restaurant and that he wanted to take me for a meal as a way of beginning his road to recovery." At this moment I squeezed her hand as a tear ran down my cheek. This was the hard part. "It was fine for a while. We'd been on the road for about 10 minutes before I noticed that I had no idea where we were. I asked him how far away we were and he said not too far. I nodded before asking him the name of the place… It was then that I saw the cogs in his brain working overtime as he tried to work out a plausible name for the 'restaurant'. Obviously I'd asked one question too many because he began to speed up the car and clenched the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. I knew the signs. I'd seen them so many times that I knew right there that we were heading for dangerous territory. I tried to calm him down but it only made it worse. I felt like crying when he clicked the locks on the doors but I stopped myself since I knew how he hated it. That's when I saw it…"

"Saw what, Harper?" Layla sat closer to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"The top of the vodka bottle squeezed in between his seat and mine. He noticed my eyes lock onto the bottle and so took it out and began to drink… it as already half empty. He could hide it so well, I should have realised that it was too good to be true. He-he finished the bottle before I could think of what to say to him. When I could finally form a sentence he just pressed further onto the accelerator and brushed off my attempts to stop the car. He had finally grown tired of how I was acting and so slammed my head into the dashboard. Blood covered my face before I knew it. While I was in shock he grabbed me and forced me to rest against his shoulder as he drove us to what he hoped would be our end. Dean drove us straight into a brick wall at god knows what speed. I woke up in hospital with doctors surrounding me and a breathing tube stuck down my throat. When I finally came round they explained that I'd been in a car accident and had been in a coma for 2 months. My left collarbone had been shattered and a plate had been inserted and I had stitches in my forehead because of a deep gash that wouldn't have closed otherwise. Dean came out with a few scratches on him but nothing serious. He had been arrested and was awaiting trial."

"Oh my God, Harper. I never realised that it had been that bad."

"Yeah, well, how were you to know? I kept it a secret. I didn't want all of those looks of pity aimed at me."

"What did you do?"

"I dropped the charges but only on the condition that his lawyer would force him into rehab and get him anger management classes."

"What?!" I expected the look of shock from her. "That's crazy! He nearly killed you!"

"I know, but at that point, everything he'd said felt like the truth. I felt like it was my fault… by the time his brainwashing had faded away, it was too late. He'd completed the programme and was starting a new life somewhere else. I didn't want to drag up the past and so just carried on as best I could."

"Oh, honey." And there it was… the look of _understanding_ and the bone crunching hug. The exact reason why I never said a damn thing. I faked a smile as she pulled back and took a deep breath. "Come on, let's get a drink and take your mind off it all."

"No, Layla, thanks but no. I just wanna stay in here and watch Randy do what he does best. I just wanna act like everything is normal, even if it isn't. Randy and I will sort this all out. You don't need to worry about me." I raised my brow as she began to argue against me.

"But- fine, I'll call you later but please don't leave all this bottled up. It will help if you talk to someone."

"Okay." She gave me one last hug before departing. "Jeez…" I groaned once she had left. I'd been through this before. My mother went out of her mind in worry and treated me like I was a baby. I can't go through that again… I won't go through that again! I turned on the TV and smiled as I saw that Randy was currently ruling the ring. He played up to the crowd and got them all on their feet. I rolled my eyes as I heard the locker room door open again. "Lay, I said that I was fine!" I got to my feet and turned to face-

"Hello, gorgeous."

_You don't want, to hear the truth...  
You don't bring me pleasure, you just bring me pain,  
Over and over again.  
You don't bring me pleasure, you just bring me pain,  
And nothing in between,  
No nothing in between._

_(Bullet For My Valentine – Pleasure and Pain)_

* * *

AN: A lovely long chapter for you all! I hope you enjoyed (well, not enjoyed but you understand what I mean!) the look back at what Harper went through in her vicious relationship with Dean.

He will make a reappearance in the next chapter but for now I wanted to focus on Harper and her emotions. Please review!

Also, did anyone notice the image I've created for the story?! Do you like it?

Finally, please check out my profile, I have some links to a couple of videos that you may like under the Shield Me From Injustice title!

* * *

I don't own those amazing lyrics! All credit goes to Matt Tuck and the rest of BFMV!

As always, there's a playlist for you to check through and see what inspired me for this story so far.

_Playlist for Shield Me From Injustice:_

_Daddy by Emile Sande_

_Help I'm Alive by Metric_

_Black Black Heart 2.0 by David Usher_

_- Pleasure and Pain by Bullet For My Valentine_

_Titanium (ft. Sia) by David Guetta_


	4. Tear You Apart

"_We've only been here for a few weeks, Randy, and already you've let her down! You aren't protecting her from danger! You aren't shielding her from injustice! You're doing nothing!"_

Rollins' words echoed in my head as I sat next to Randy's unconscious body. He'd been taken to hospital as soon as Shield left the ring. He had severe concussion and his formerly injured shoulder had once again been separated. The doctor said that Randy would need to take 4-6 weeks out of action. Luckily he hadn't had to tell Randy the bad news; I had that pleasure once he finally came round.

"_You see him, Harp?" I struggled against the body that pinned me to the wall. His hand wrapped around my throat so that I could see Randy being beaten down and taunted by Rollins and Reigns. "He's weak. Pathetic. He has failed to protect you." Tears ran down my cheeks as I knew Randy was being decimated in the ring. His fingers dug into my neck as he breathed into my ear. His lips lightly ran along my neck and his hips rolled against mine. It was as if he found this experience erotic._

I carefully ran my hand over Randy's head; careful not to touch the stitches keeping a gash along his hairline closed. A sigh left my lips at the sight of his bruised and bandaged shoulder.

_I ignored everybody and ran straight to the ring. I clung to Randy's lifeless hand like a lifeline while he was placed on a stretcher._

"Harper?" I slowly turned to the doorway and saw a concerned looking Layla and Paige.

"Hey." I motioned for them to come in before looking back at Randy's face.

"What's the damage?"

"Severe concussion and his shoulder is screwed up again."

"I'm sorry, Harper." Paige held my hand and gave it a squeeze before she returned to her seat.

"Its fine, his injuries could be worse."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" I turned to face my two friends.

"Are you hurt? We know that Ambrose got to you."

"I just feel sick with the way that he touched me, that's all. No physical damage." They both looked shocked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Touched you?! He didn't… you know?"

"No, he didn't _rape_ me, if that's what you mean. He just… was somehow finding the situation… stimulating." He was close to acting out on his disgusting thoughts though.

"_Oh, I want you..." His hot breath hit my ear as he pressed his face into my hair. My entire body was shaking from fear but that did nothing to deter him. "Randy could never give you what I can. Let me have you…" I tried to fight off his hands but found myself paralysed by his body pressing hard against mine. "Let me show you…" He trailed his open mouth down my ear, across my cheek and onto my lips._

"_Stop this, Dean. Please…" My words were muffled as I tried to keep my mouth as closed as possible. His tongue flicked out against my lips ever so often as his mouth stayed open and hovering over mine._

"_I will __never__ stop." A whimper left my throat as his belt buckle rubbed hard against my abdomen. The cold metal dug into my bare skin as my top had rode up due to his movements. "You are mine. You've always been mine…" His lips left mine and he stepped back a little to stare down at me. "My pretty little Harper." Dean turned his gaze onto the TV and sighed as he saw Rollins and Reigns begin to leave the ring. While he was distracted I dived past him._

_I didn't get far._

_His hands were on my shoulders before I could blink and I was pushed back up against the wall. "If only we had more time." I cried as he crushed his lips against mine. My hands hit against his arms but it did nothing but make him press harder against me. Finally he released me and stepped backwards._

"_Soon…"_

"Ugh! Just when I thought that guy couldn't get any more disgusting!"

"He needs professional help." Understatement of the year right there, Lay.

"I know. Do you mind just leaving me for a while? I need to figure how I'm going to explain to Randy what happened and how he can't do anything about it for a month."

"Sure, you know where we are, honey." Once both girls left I let out a shaky breath and rested my head against the bed.

"H-harper? What happened?" My head shot up as Randy's confused voice filled the room. He tried to sit up but hissed as his shoulder and head protested against any movement.

"Randy, thank God." Tears fell down my face as I climbed up onto the bed and collapsed against his chest. "I'm so sorry… I never thought something like this would happen so quickly. I thought we'd have more time to prepare and fight back."

"Harper. Look at me." I slowly lifted my head and stared back at him. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. He just tried to freak me out and made me watch as Rollins and Reigns hurt you."

"What has the Doctor said? Am I just bruised up or is it something worse?" Here came the hard part.

"Your shoulder is separated once again… and you have severe concussion." The anger was clear in his eyes.

"How long?" Yep, he was definitely going to explode now.

"4-6 we-"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T BE OUT THAT LONG! I NEED TO TEACH THOSE BASTARDS A LESSON! FUCK!"

"Hey! Calm down! You'll make your injuries worse! Randy! STOP!" We both glared at each other. "Look, you need to focus on getting better."

"How can I?! They've gotten the better of us ever since they arrived in the WWE." Randy's head slumped back into the pillow as he frowned.

"I'm going to get the Doctor to come in and check you over. I need to get back to the hotel and get some of your things." I stood and pushed my chair backwards.

"You _aren't_ going anywhere on your own."

"Randy, even though you are out, I'm still an active part of the roster. You won't be able to keep me with you. I'm going to call your dad and see about you going back to St. Louis while you rest. It'll do you some good to clear your head."

"So, what?! I'm going to have to watch my fiancé be stalked and harmed on live TV while not being able to do anything about it?! No! That's out of the question!"

"I'm not stupid enough to be on my own! I'm sick of being picked on! I'm sick of being so scared… Dean is slowly tearing me apart! I can't go through this again… I can't… Randy…" I collapsed into the chair and choked back my sobs.

"Harper, please don't cry… I can't stand to see you like this." I could hear Randy prop himself up on his uninjured shoulder so that he could get a better look at me. "I need to make some phone calls. Can you give me your cell?"

"Who do you need to call now…?"

"If you insist on leaving me here like some kind of baggage then I'm gonna make sure that you aren't on your own. I'm gonna have eyes on you at all times and hopefully you will be safe until I come back."

"So you promise to go home and heal up? You're not going to do any macho bullshit?"

"I promise." I knew it killed him to say it. His eyes were like windows into his soul. I could see everything. "I just need you to keep yourself safe and not do anything stupid while I'm gone. I know that you're scared but you're also angry. That's never a good mix. It makes you reckless."

"So, whose going to be my new babysitter?"

* * *

"Unbelievable!" I'd been called up to do a match on NXT and was currently being smirked at by my new bodyguard. I wasn't mad about being on NXT, no, I was mad about him not even letting me be in the womens locker-room by myself.

"Randy said not to let you out of my sight. I'm not gonna perv on you if that's what you're worried about. I'm just making sure that you are safe."

"You're insufferable." I sat down on the bench and pouted. I felt like I was five years old. "Why you?! I mean, anyone but you!" We both chuckled. We were like two peas in a pod and that made it difficult for us to stop with the childish pranks and teasing.

"Look, Kati-"

"Harper." I interrupted before he carried on with his sentence.

"_Harper_, your match is going to be soon so get ready and stop focusing on what surprise is gonna hit you in the face next."

"Ha-ha…" Yes, the cream pie to the face as a wake-up call wasn't needed. "I think that one of us may be dead by the time Randy returns." I pulled out my attire and began to unlace my trainers.

"Most likely." He gave me a grin before shutting his eyes.

"Just don't peek, Goat Face."

* * *

AN: So, I'm back! Exams are over and I'm officially no longer a Fresher! Whoop whoop!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you like it as much as I do!

Now, to all of you reading, I know that I'm making Randy seem like some kind of a failure at protecting Harper and Harper is being shown as a somewhat weak OC but, things have to get worse before they get better!

* * *

_Playlist for Shield Me From Injustice:_

_Daddy by Emile Sande_

_Help I'm Alive by Metric_

_Black Black Heart 2.0 by David Usher_

_Pleasure and Pain by Bullet For My Valentine_

_Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge_

_Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns_


	5. Stripped Down To The Bone

"Are you sure about this Harper?"

"For the final time, yes."

"It's just that you nearly injured yourself on NXT last week…"

"I am well aware of what happened, Daniel. Let's just change the subject; give me something positive!"

"Erm…" I took his few moments of silence to lace up my boots and sort out my corset that seemed to have a mind of its own tonight. "You get to kick Aksana's ass?"

"Perfect! Let's show that cheap Lithuanian whose boss!" For the first time in months I looked at my engagement ring with a doubtful frown. "Should I leave this backstage tonight?"

"Where's that come from?" Kane stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. "You always wear it."

"I know but, I just have a bad feeling. I can't shake it off. I feel like it would be safer back here."

"Harper, that ring is a symbol of your relationship with Randy, if you were to take it off, it would be like giving up. Believe me, I've had my fair share of engagement rings."

"I guess you're right…" I tried to shake off the feeling and returned to checking out my attire in the mirror. "How do I look?" I'd been second-guessing myself ever since Randy had gone back to St. Louis. I no longer felt happy with how I looked and what I did. It seemed like Randy's injury had shaken my confidence right out of me.

"You look fine. Come on, let's go kick—"

"No. I don't want you both out there."

"Randy asked us to help you. How can we do that from backstage?"

"Look, I want to go out there on my own and if, or rather when, the Shield show up, then you can be my bodyguards. Okay?"

"Fine." Neither men looked happy about it but I had to put my foot down. If I saw them scanning ringside then I would be forever looking behind my back. If it's just me then I will be focused on one thing: Aksana.

"Thank you." They waved me away as I slipped out of the locker room. Aksana's 'seductive' theme finished and the arena was filled with The Used as my entrance video blew up on the titantron. With a deep breath I threw back the curtain and painted a smile on my face. The WWE Universe got on their feet and did their best to support me. Many signs had 'Get Well Soon' messages to Randy which made my smile feel somewhat real. I turned my gaze to the woman in the ring and shuddered at the sight of her shining bodysuit. As I stood on the turnbuckle and raised my arms to the crowd, a shiver went down my spine at the absence of my fiancé behind me. This whole night just felt wrong.

"Are you ready?" I nodded to the ref as he spoke to both of us. Aksana gave a cocky smirk and pretended to blow me a kiss before catching it and throwing it to the floor.

"God, I'm so hurt right now!" I grasped my chest and let out a pained wail. As I thought, Aksana ran towards me and I met her with a clothesline. "Come on, Aksana!"

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta._

_SHIELD._

My gaze snapped towards their usual route as the lights lowered and their theme began. I heard Kane and Daniel run down the ramp and get ready to take on the 3 men in black. Slowly the music faded out and we were all left in confusion. Where were they?!

"Come on!" Daniel leaned against the security rail and waited in expectation. A surprised squeal left my lips as Aksana rolled me up for the pin.

1!

2! I broke the pin and span around to face her. She had a wide grin on her face and wiggled her fingers at me. My reaction was a dropkick to her head. I pounced onto her and let out a flurry of punches as a rage descended over my eyes. Shield's fake interference seemed to be the final straw for my temper tonight.

Aksana aimed for a boot to my face but I caught her leg and pushed my hand into her painted face. My hand came back covered in bright red lipstick as she fell flat to the mat. With a scream of frustration I began to do the methodical stomps on each part of Aksana's body. She tried to cover up but I punched through her block attempts.

"_We have all seen Harper be crazy and rough in the ring but this is definitely a new side that is emerging. The Divas better watch out for this Diva's anger now!"_

"_Quite right, King. I think that Harper has just about had enough of being pushed around."_

A growl left my lips as I covered her for the pin, making sure to rub my forearm across her already bruising face.

2 count!

I threw a glare towards the referee before pulling Aksana up by her hair.

_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta._

_SHIELD._

My body froze in place as I prepared myself for what may, or may not, occur. I didn't look up but the increasing boos from the WWE audience gave me the answer that I didn't want.

They were actually here.

Aksana wriggled out of my grip and hightailed it up the entrance ramp, obviously she wanted no part of Shield, just like most other roster members. I nodded my head at the ref who looked at me questioningly. Daniel and Kane joined me in the ring, both Superstars were panting in anticipation. Dean and Seth came down one stairwell whilst Roman came down the opposite. All 3 men jumped over the barricade and began to circle the ring. Seth and Roman kept their eyes on the 2 men behind me as Dean stared me down. I felt naked under his gaze. My skin crawled at the thought of what he has planned for me.

"Harper, are you ready?" I didn't answer and merely mimicked Dean's movements.

"Come on, baby." Dean climbed onto the ring apron, I imagine that his friends followed suit, and smirked at me. "It's you and me now, Harp."

"I don't think so." I surprised him and dived over the ropes. We both fell out of the ring, Dean landing on his back and me on top, as the remaining superstars brawled with each other. I stared down at him breathless.

"You finally got your wish: me on my back, instead of you!" The satisfied expression on his face tipped me over the edge and I quickly let loose with numerous closed fists. The shots did very little since my anger was driving me and I didn't care about anything other than doing damage to the smug bastard that was underneath me.

"My turn." In a flash the tables were turned and Dean's hand pinned my wrists above my head while the other gripped my throat. "Now, Harper, don't you remember what happened the last time we went toe-to-toe?" _Yes._ How could I forget? There were plenty of times within the relationship that I had to fight him in order to save myself. His alcohol-fuelled rampages usually ended up with me locked in the bathroom once I'd finally escaped from his clutches. Of course, in the morning he had forgotten all about it and like the fool I had been, I did nothing other than fetch him some aspirin and make sure that he hadn't injured himself.

"Get off!" My voice seemed to echo around the arena as he pulled me up and rolled me under the bottom ropes. I was greeted to the sight of Roman and Seth kicking the unconscious bodies of my friends out of the ring. I pushed myself into a corner and took a deep breath. Roman stopped my attempt at fleeing the ring and locked me against his chest.

"Now, Harper…" Great, Seth had a mic. "Did you really think that you could defeat us that easily?" I didn't answer. "Why do women think that the silent treatment annoys us?" I clenched my fists and ran my thumb over my ring.

"Ah!" I began to struggle as Dean came closer and gripped my left wrist.

"No! Dean, don't!" He clenched my ring and pulled it off my finger. "Dean, please!" My resolve melted and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetheart."

"DEAN!" I shouted at him as he turned his back on me and bounced the ring in his hand.

"Nice rock, Harper. Randy sure knows how to spoil a woman, doesn't he? Although, when you were with me you didn't need a ring to feel spoiled."

"Dean… give it back." I felt breathless as he looked at me and then back at the ring.

"How about we take a look back, huh?" He pointed towards the titantron and a replay of last week began. I didn't look but that didn't stop me from hearing Roman and Seth injure Randy. "Some fiancé."

"He can't even protect you, Harper!" I made a motion to dive at Dean but Roman stopped me with the tightening of his grip on my arms. Angry tears continued to pour down my face as I was pushed to the ground in front of Dean.

"My little darling, don't cry." He patronized me and stroked my cheek. I made a move towards my ring but he held it back from me and shook his head. "Don't be naughty, little darling." I cringed as he repeated the name he used to call me. "Now, I want you to stop this nonsense and return to me. We all know that you still _love_ me… you never really stopped." I felt his breath against my lips as he moved closer. "Did you?" My eyes widened as he crushed my mouth against his, a hand at the back of my head to stop me from moving. "You will always be mine." His head snapped to the side as my fist caught his chin. "Fine." He jumped up and moved backwards. "You see this…" He held my ring to my face. "Say goodbye." Roman held me back as Dean exited the ring and ran through the crowd. "You want this back? Then stop denying me."

"Ah!" A gasp left my lips as Dean disappeared from sight and Roman pushed me forward before leaving with Seth. I felt like my life was being taken from me as I stared down at my hand. I knew that today was going to destroy me… I just knew it. My sadness quickly disappeared as Kane and Daniel finally got back into the ring. They both looked down at me with pity. "_No. No. No. No. No. No. No! No! No! No! NO! NO! NO! NO!_" My whispers soon turned to screams as I rolled out of the ring and kicked at the steel steps. Kane pulled me away so I merely diverted my path and began to pull the announcing desk apart. "NO!" I threw a chair in a random direction and bashed my fists against the ring-bill.

"I want my ring back… I want it!" I slumped against Daniel's chest as he prevented me from doing further damage. A string of laughter sprouted from my lips before I could stop it.

"Sssh, Harper. Sshh." Someone patted down my hair as Daniel slowly rocked me from side to side.

"I'll get it back, one way or another."

* * *

Anyone like Harper's little breakdown? I imagine that the last few weeks just added more cracks in the armour that she wore.

I know that I usually do matches in 3rd person but if I had done that here then I would have to switch to Harper every two seconds as there were so many personal segments.

_Playlist for Shield Me From Injustice:_

_Daddy by Emile Sande_

_Help I'm Alive by Metric_

_Black Black Heart 2.0 by David Usher_

_Pleasure and Pain by Bullet For My Valentine_

_Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge_

_Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns_

_Change (In The House of Flies) by Deftones_


End file.
